Jim Carry as the Grinch meets Wrestling and Sonic
by 666slipknot666
Summary: Jim Carry turns into the grunch and begins to wreck everything, so Its up to the pals from Wrestling (WWE) and SOnic the hedgehog to save everything...Can they do it?Will they make it happen on time? Can JimCarry ever be good? Does Bigshow FART? A epic tale that you wont forget any time soon


Jim Carry as the Grinch meets Wrestling and Sonic Fanfic by Jerry Hall

One upon a day, Jim Carry was waring him grinch and he noticed a strange thing... AND THEN... Sonic was getting ready for Christmas. He said "Happy Christmas Tale's" As he picked up a tree and put it in the tree. "Yay" Said tales looking at their tree that they were making. It was blue. Like sonic. Juts then... Amy rose Came from other room and she had a Jar of cookies. "Happy Jar she said and threw it n the present tree." "Hi" Said sonic and he kissed her under the missile toe. HAh. It was cute. Then it goes back to Jim Carry.

"Hey... I bet I could stop Christmas..." he was thinking to himself alone at home in his cave. "Im sick of everyone getting presents but me, no one wants to merry me because Im too silly so unforchunately i live alone in a life of pain and sadness..." He was saying, as he was Cryeing. "Somebody stop me! Smoking." he said quietly with a grinchy look on his face... Then he hatched a plan...He started to grinch so much that him really turn into the grinch...His body with green fur... And he was the gurnch. Nice. It goes to a kids house and shes having christmas.

Cim Jerry was sneaking along the roof on his stomich... "Hehehe" he whispers in laughter as he crawls along the chimminty. "Im gonna crawl down and steal all the gifts, ham, and presents." He stretched out his arm down the chimy. "Hehehe.. Watch outfor me" he said growly.

Sonic looked up. "Hm. He said softly. "SOmethings wrong.. Somewhare in the village someone is messing with the S man... And by that i eman santa clause..." He got a action look on his facewith big determination. "We gotta stop it guys Lets go" he said and Him amy and Tales ran out the door into the freazing Cold. He ran so fast the snow melt and it put rings on all the Xmas tres that they runned by. Sonic was looking on his Communiccation watch and he called John Cena "HEY guys theres an emergency in troble! Someones trying to stop Christimas form coming"!

Back at WWE headquatters John Cena was in bed wearing his night Cap "WHAT!" he growled madyl as he hopped to his feet "WE GOTTA GO GUYS!" he said and the Bigshow and Sheamus hopped out of the Top bunk whare they were sleaping together. "GRRRR! WHAT IN THE BLIMEY!" Said SHeamus. He got out his 4 leaf clover shaped Gun. "LETS GO HORNSWOGGLE!" he said! Horn swoggle Jump out of Sheamus shoe and he was shouting Irish cusses and spilled his Bear all over the floor. "DARN!" THey all got p*ssed off because as we all know the WWE doesnt like to F around when it comes to Chistmas. They got in the Wrestlemobiel and buckeld their belts for safty.

Then all the Warriors were going. They were ready to stop Jam Charry form makeing a fool of himself... For the last time... They Were on the road, sonic Running along side the Wrtelse molbile as they went along. SOnic and pals were keeping along with the same speed at the car. Because they were very fast. "Sweet" said SOnic as he saw Jogn Cena and John reached out to give sonic a H5 and they slapped Palsm. "YEAH!"and as they high five they each got a bit of the others powers because they became blood borthers. But John Cena steared the wrstle mobile out of control and it Slammed into Ammy ROes body and hurt her badly... She was died. "NO!" said Tales as they ran along but soon they forgot. Because there was more importent tasks at hand.

They were making there way all of the 5777i788 Miles to the girls house where Jm carry creped along the cieling verrrrrry Slow... He couldnt risk being herd by a menber of the fanily so he was sneaking verrrryryyy softly... He was whispering to himself "ho ho ho... Merry SH*TMAS!" and he was laughing and making silly facs. He was whispering swears... "F***" he said softly as he shoved a present in him mouth and swalloed it and ate the present. "Christmas is ruined" he swhispered with glee. "Son of a B*T**" he said rudley as he shoved prrsents into is mouth and THE PRESENTS OFF INTO THE DINSTANCE. AS THEY EXPLODED.

Just then Sonic and his friends were still running. They were still going to the house. And then Tails got really cold cuz he forgot to weare a coat. Because as we all know tail is #2 cuz he ahs poor skills at planning. So he said to sonic "quick sonic Give meh a smooch and hold me so that i cans tay warm" And he was turneing blue and his tears were turning into isickles. His fingers were falling off. "Quick sonic KISS me" siad tails. "Sorry tales im not gay wish i could save you" sonic said as tales Died. sonic started crying becouse his friend died and his tears froze behind hm and made Gems of sadness in the snow. "Wow said john cena what a sACRifice." but they kepyt going. No more time. Have to save cristmas. The bigshow was ripping Large farts to make the car go fast with rocket power from the farts. And sheamus was holding his nose and he said WEE WOO!

In the Mean Time john carry I mean jim carry was still there and he kept eating the resents. "S word" he said softly and ther ewas a french horn there for the little girl and he said"what a nerd" and he ate the french horn and farted and it made a french horn noise like this: TOOT. WERT. and he laughed. But it woke somebody up upstairs. So Jim Carry tried to sneak away but unforchunately he had ate all the presents and the whole tree and the holdinatey dinner so he was Verry obease. Like my dad. JK lol . But anyway he couldnt move. So the girl came down the stairs."Huh? she said wiping sleap from her eye "who is there" he tried to whack the girl with is tiny arm but he couldnt reach her, She rolled him out the door and she said "well that was weard" then went to bed. Not even knowing Christimas was ruined.

Then Jim Grinch went to the next house but he didnt fit in the Chimy so he went through the dore.

"I hate christmas" said Jim carry. He was eatin the presents in this house too, weirdly enough. "Im sad. I hate eaching pressnts. It tastes bad. But its my duty to ruin christmas." he said Shoving a large handfull of gits and backages into his mouth. "F*" he said sadly. "nobody loves me" a n d Then

SOnic and pals were finally there at there destination. Him Carry was lapping up the last of the gits and slapping his mouth but he couldnt fit any more gits in. He was toooooofatters. SOnic burst through the door STOP RIGHT THERRE he said as Jim carrey gave a giant burp. It blasted sonic back through the door. "STOP !" said SOnic "BURPING IS BAD!"and he ran really fast around the house couse he was mad. "Now itsmy turn"said bigshow and he went AYYYUP! and he ran QUICK and did a boddyslam onot Grinch Carey and he landed on him and the presents slammed out and went bak into the houses Neatly. Jim Carey got skinny again but he was criyng. "Why are you crying little man" asks John Cena to Jimmy. "The big show nodded as john cena asked." Hornstoggle knew what was going on because he is very sensative and he approches Jim "Hmmm.. " he whimpers softly In midget language and he offers up a shalaylee to Jim with a gift bow on it. With sad eyes at Jim. "Huh? For me?" asks Jim and hornswoggle nods and goes "hop hop " and gives him a kiss... Suddenly Christmas wasnt ruined anymre because Jim heart grew one size that day. And Jim Carey smiled for the first time in his life... "Dont worry Hornstoggle Ill adopt you and be your daddy" said Jim and he carried the sad micget out into the cold cuddleing him all the way and they all hold hands and starred to sing a carrel... "Silent night... Holy - FART!" Bigshow Farted loudly in the middle of song and they all laughed. HA HA HA! HA! BIGSHOW! yelled John cena meanly and he killed bigshow by shooting him in the singlet. THe end

And then sonic ran and did jumops on bigshows body


End file.
